A Cliche Night
by M4toyou
Summary: It was a very cliche night. Cold with a slight breeze. Applejack likes Rainbow Dash, she likes her more than a friend should. Rainbow Dash is just oblivious of it all and goes with the flow. The World is filled with closed-minded idiots. They need to fight society and what-not. And they're going to do it; Together! (yay)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

It was a very cliche night.

Cold with a slight breeze.

Rainbow Dash paced herself down the halls of the school. She was ecstatic.

Applejack had offered Rainbow Dash cider, plus promises of a long relaxing night to just peace, tranquility and relaxation. Where they can just talk the night away.

It was Friday, so, therefore, no school tomorrow. No teaching. Like I mentioned before peace tranquility and pure relaxation.

She was a little early to what time Applejack asked her to come. About an hour early. She was too happy to care if she was early or _way_ too early. Applejack wouldn't mind, Right?.

She slowly drifted through the halls to the exit. She exited to the outside. Of which Applejack's class took place. This was the place, where Applejack told her to come.

But in Rainbow's excitement, she forgot that Applejack asked her to come to her classroom no earlier than the time she'd given her.

So therefore when Rainbow Dash came waltzing through the barn-doored classroom. Unaware of Applejack's former request.

There was Applejack happily singing a little tune. There she stood on her back forelegs.

She was twirling with a broom, sweeping. She used the broom to distribute half if not all of her weight onto it.

She was dancing more than she was sweeping. There in her own little world. Not a care.

Till Rainbow Dash snickered at the sight of her friend twirling and dancing around with a broom.

Applejack's face transformed in mere seconds from blithe to sudden unadulterated terror.

Applejack's head snapped back toward Rainbow Dash. The turn was so quick and sudden that you could hear the sickening snap of the bones of her neck snap from the force. Utterly appalled by the sight of Rainbow Dash, the pain of her movement didn't cause the slightest unrest.

"Rainbow Dash! Why are ya'll here!" Applejack practically screeched at the other pony.

Rainbow Dash replied, "... I like being early."

"One; No ya don't, and Two; YOUR AN HOUR EARLY!"

"Okay, One; You don't know that maybe like getting up early and Two; what if I'm an hour early."

"Why are you even here this early!"

"Uh, well." Rainbow Dash laughs lightly, "Hehehe..."

Applejack sighs at her realization at why Rainbow dash is early.

"Cider? Really Dash?"

"What?!"

"I swear..."

"What?"

"That ya'll some sort of alcoholic-"

"How dare you assume such things of me, Applejack? I thought we were friends?"

Applejack sighed out very vexedly. A much-needed sigh. But it wasn't just for her, it was for Dash to take the hint. They were un-said words, but had been able to be easily deciphered to; "Shut-Up."

"Ah haven't even finished cleaning, let alone set everything up!"

"I can help with that!"

Applejack blushed slightly at the thought, but stuttered out,

"N-no. It's fhane. It's A-okay."

"Really. Are you sure-"

"Yes, Ah'm sure!"

"You okay?"

"E-yep!"

An awkward silence ensued.

A couple of minutes pass.

"Sooo, whatcha doing?" Asked a now bored Rainbow Dash.

"Clean'n up." Says Applejack, as if it wasn't obvious already.

"Why? Isn't gonna get messy again tomorrow?"

Applejack then sighs out of the faint annoyance of her friend's questions. And then tells her,

"No, it's not. We did an activity today with stickers, glitter, and what-not."

At Applejack's explanation Rainbow looks to the floor and realizes what she was sweeping up before she disturbed her. She saw some sparkling substance on the ground near the broom.

"Ohhhh, that makes sense. What were you doing?"

Then Applejack explained suddenly,

"It was something about; a creature randomly selected by the one before hoof or what every limb they posses, I don't know. That creature that was chosen had to put a sticker, add some glitter but had to draw/ write something on a big piece of paper. Then after every creature went. Every creature has to guess what the other creatures put on the paper. In the end, every creature had to tell whatever they put on the paper and to see who was right. The creature who guessed the most correctly wins."

"That was oddly specific."

"Well, ya asked. To be honest, Ah made it up on the fly, Ah really didn't have anything planned."

"Hah, really. Well, It sounds decent. How'd it go?"

"Messy. Very messy. But fun. But very, very messy. It took me an hour after school hours to clean it up, Ah was finishing up when ya'll come crashing in."

"I did not crash in. I merely opened the door, silently and I scared you."

"Ya'll did not scare me!"

"Yes, I did! I was like, 'Boo!', and you were like, 'Ahhhh!'"

"Whatever."

"I so did." Whispered Rainbow Dash.

"What did ya'll say?!"

"Nothing! What were you planning on setting up, ya know before I came in?"

At Rainbow dash's question, Applejack faintly blushed.

"That's none of ya'll business."

"Well, it would've been if I came on time."

"Yeah and ya didn't. So, no I ain't gonna tell ya."

"That is unfair!"

"Life is unfair."

"Are you almost done?" Asked Rainbow dash in an irate tone.

"Aaaand. Done."

"Finally!"

"Do ya'll want cider or not, cause if ya'll keep this attitude of yours going-"

"Yes. I want cider. Sorry. It's just-"

"What."

"It's... Boring to wait."

"Hah, of course, it is. Why wouldn't it be?"

"Well duh, just, yeah. Whatever. Can we have cider now?"

"Fhane, Fhane. Let me get it. Ya, go up the ladder."

"Wha? Why up the ladder?"

"Don't ya trust me?"

"Well yeah, but-"

"Do ya'll trust me."

"Duh of course I do."

"Then move ya caboose and get up there!"

"Fine."

Rainbow dash simply flew up the ladder. She had wings after all. Sitting indolently on a stack of straw and laying back into it. She took in a deep breath, and with the breath came the sweet smell of the farm-like classroom.

Rainbow dash heard struggling breaths near the ladder. She left her comfortable spot to investigate. Only to see Applejack struggling to lift the barrel of cider up the ladder.

Rainbow Dash just stared at her friend for a moment to recognize her friend's stupidity. Then after a brief recollection, she realized she'd probably do the same thing.

After that she realized she was basically watching her friend struggle for quite a while, so she rushed downward to help.

"Ah'm Fhine. Ah, can bring it up mah'self."

To this Rainbow Dash only replied with a,

"E-Nope."

And proceeded to snatch the whole barrel out of Applejack's grasp. And realized that the barrel was actually pretty heavy. With that, she practically fell on the ground. But in a quick swoop Applejack was able to grab an edge of the barrel stoping Rainbow dash from crashing to the ground.

"Hehe... Totally was going for that."

"Yeah, right."

From there both Rainbow Dash and Applejack heaved up the barrel up the ladder. And up to the wooden flooring, which was filled with straw but it wasn't enough to completely block out the view of the floor. There you could see that this small enclosure had a little opening up near the top of the ceiling. The top of the ceiling was close enough that if you stood on your back legs and reached your hoves up. And steady yourself with the ceiling then you could open the trapdoor that leads into the night. The night filled with stars and a light chilled breeze.

After Applejack and Rainbow Dash bring up the Barrel, they drop it off near the previously mentioned straw.

Applejack couldn't have stopped herself from saying,

"Ah didn't need your help, Ah could've done it mah'self.

"It doesn't matter if you could or couldn't, I wanna help my friend."

"Well then, why didn't ya'll "leap into action" when I was getting the barrel? Hmmm?"

To this Rainbow chuckled sheepishly, "Hehehe..."

Then below a whisper Applejack said, "Thanks..."

"HMMM?! What was that? Was that what I think it was?"

"Shut yer Trap!" Said a very flustered Applejack.

Rainbow chuckled at Applejack's flustered outrage.

"Your welcome, Aj."

"..."

"..."

"Ah should go get the cider now."

"YEP!"

Applejack trotted across the straw-covered wooden floor, to the neglected barrel. She went to the barrel and put it on its side. Then she went to the top of the barrel. And mysterious out of thin air pulled out two cider Muggs, (Damn Apple-Family magic...). Applejack put one of the two mugs under the top of which the cork was placed. With her mouth, she bites unto the cork and pulled it off. The cider cascaded down into the mug. After the cider's foam nearly went over the top of the mug she hoofed it over to Rainbow's direction which she happily took it and downed it greedily. After she was done with her own mug Applejack pugged back up the cork and went over to where Rainbow sat on a pile of straw. Of which Applejack was happily welcomed. When she finally sat down, Rainbow already finished her mug.

"Really?"

"I'm thirsty, Okay."

In a more quiet tone, but hearable,

Applejack mischievously stated, "That's what she said..."

Rainbow's response was all the more hilarious and worth it to Applejack. Smoke fuming from her ears and a blush on her face, Rainbow was speechless. Rainbow blushed furiously just as furiously as the rath that would insue seconds later. Viciously slapping her hoof down on Applejack's head. Screeching out,

"SHUT-UP!"

Applejack's laughter could be heard from miles away. Nearly falling down on the ground below she sputtered out between laughter,

"So-oo, worth-it."

"Whatever!"

Rainbow Dash went to fill her mug, defeated she said,

"Your an ass."

"We all have 'em, Dash."

"Whatever."

Applejack snickered at Rainbow's response,

"Geeze Rainbow, your feisty today."

After Rainbow refilled her mug went back to sit down, she said,

"Well, what do you wanna do?"

"Ah specifically told ya, 'Why don't we meet up, talk and maybe drink cider."

"Isn't his illegal? Drinking at a school?"

"Twilight doesn't know..."

"Wow, goody-two-shoes is naughty today."

"Ah'm not a goody-two-shoes."

"You so are..."

"Ah ain't."

"Tsk tsk."

Applejack scoffed at Rainbow's claim.

"Seriously though, what are we gonna do? Just talk? Talk about what?"

"Ah was hoping the alcohol would set in by now."

"You haven't even take a sip."

"Ah guess Ah haven't." Applejack looking down at her untouched cider. With that Applejack tipped the mug to her lips and gulped the whole thing down.

"Woah! Slow down there, Sugarcube." Said Rainbow dash doing a horrible impersonation of Applejack.

When Applejack looked up again she had a foam mustache. Little did Applejack know she had one and because of that; Applejack was oblivious to why her friend was laughing hysterically.

"Wha?"

"HAHAHa. Applejack! Oh my God!"

"What? What is it?"

Sweet innocent Applejack looking around questionably looking for what Rainbow thought was so funny. While doing so with a foam mustache.

"My sides! I can't, even right now!"

"WHAT?! This better not be some sick joke!"

"Haha. It's too good." Finishing Rainbow dash. With one final sigh,

"Lemme get that for you."

Raising her hoof to Applejack's face she wiped off the foam that was on Applejack's upper lip. Much to Applejack's objection, but she was too frozen in fear to even move.

"What? Cat got your tongue, Aj?"

Applejack was still in a somewhat catatonic state as she slowly but definitely was becoming beet red, all over her face up to her ears.

Rainbow dash surprised by Applejacks reaction was quiet as well. Leaving them both in awkward silence. Rainbow Dash was the first to speak. But not before Applejack got up to fill her mug.

Applejack did this move strategically so she could avoid Rainbow questioning gaze. And Rainbow's soon to be Question.

"Is there something wrong Aj?"

"..."

"You seem to be, quite... Red?"

Applejack was still blushing severely from Rainbow's touch from moments before.

"Ah'm Fhane." Applejack said in a now small voice.

"Are you sure?"

"E-yep. Ah'm... Okay."

Yet nothing seemed okay. Because there was something new to the air; suspicion. And question.

Rainbow Dash wondering what's wrong with Applejack - because Aj can't really lie that well, obviously. And that Rainbow dash is 60% sure, there's something off.

Applejack pondering if Rainbow knew; ' _Was it too obvious? Is she not saying anything because she knows and doesn't want to hurt my feelings?_ '

/Tune in next time, for more!/

/This my first Story and Fanfic. Soooo; plz no h8 comments and mean things.../

/Hopefully I'll get to my next chapter, sooner rather than later... Until then, Goodbye! :)/


	2. Chapter 2

About a week and a day later.  
Today was a Saturday. A nice one at that. The morning was bright and full of Celestia's golden sun. The night that followed that light, was the dark. That dark had a crisp breeze, which could make you shiver if you were all alone that night.  
Applejack fell prey to the wind's taste for ponies like her. Those ponies being the ones of which had no one to hold, and no one to hold them. She had her loving family, but they could never give her what she wanted. For she had an insatiable hunger for one thing and one thing alone. It was the love of somepony, who she knew in her heart would never love her. She shivered at the thought of the somepony of which she held so dearly and closely to her heart. That pony being Rainbow Dash. Not a single pony in the whole town would've guessed that she liked mares. Well, except for Pinkie, she probably already knew. She knows a lot more than she lets on. And scares some if not most ponies. But enough of my rambling, let's get to the point of this introduction and story.

Applejack shivered in her room. But this room didn't belong to the apple family abode. No. This room belonged to a cabin. And this room was accompanied by a couple of other rooms, however. It can be said that this cabin did belong to the vast apple family. But it was forgotten years ago. Even before Applejack's mother's and father's death. It truly has been sometime before somepony other than Applejack knew of its existence. Big Macintosh didn't know, Grany smith's memory has really been failing as of late, and as for applebloom, not a chance. The young filly didn't even know her own way across the orchard. Of which greatly disappointed Applejack and slightly disappointed Big mac.

The cabin of which only she knew of, didn't have the best protection against the ensuing autumn months. So, in turn, she snuggled up against several blankets. One could estimate that there were at least ten blankets. She laid on the bed, a bed she was able to get for a very reasonable price at a garage sale. She never got why the family wanted to basically throw away a perfectly fine bed. She never got the memo on the backstory of that bed. But that's for another time, place, and story.

On that bed, she contemplated her life. And what it'd mean to hold somepony's hoof or to be sheltered by those beautiful cyan wings, that she oh' so desperately wanted to shield her. She imagined those wings around her withers. And more than that a gentle smile of a face she knew all too well. She sighed happily at the thought. Then as she took in her breath - after the sigh - her brows would bend like two arcs, creating a desperate pair and sadden eyes. As she exhaled her breath she looked down to her forelegs and laid her head down upon them. Looking down to the orange hairs that were attached to her.

Her body may have been warmed by the blankets that tower above and atop her. But her heart and mind say otherwise. Clouded by her own darkened, negative thoughts. She gave another push to the happier thoughts that sneaked through her minds hoping not to get caught. She gave a confident sigh and with a good amount of effort she stood. She slipped, slide, weaved, and snaked her way through the blankets that seemed to have sentiently wrapped around her. Once she was free she walked down over to a small mini fridge that inhabited all to itself a corner of the small room. She opened the fridge to pull out with a hoof a soda. And with parched lips. Stuck her tongue out and licked her lips. And with a frizzy "schhhh" she opened the lid. And downed about half of the soda. She set down the rest of it atop the fridge. She walked down to the door of the room she occupied. The door was already askew so with her hoof she widened the entrance of the room.

As she walked down the hall to the kitchen, she thought to herself what to eat. And in a brilliant flash, she knew exactly what. She opened her pantry looking around extensively for what she desired. But wherever she looked it wasn't there. And as the seconds passed to minutes the more she wanted the food. When she finally did realize that it was all gone. And that it has been a while since she restocked. She sighed sadly for she didn't want to exit her sanctuary. But she already craved the delectable, so with an iron clad stare that could shatter your very soul. She put on a grey jacket with a hood, of which she put over her head. She then walked to the door and exited.

She walked with a purpose to the nearest P-Mart. Eyes filled with determination. Heart dead set on getting the food she wants. She swiftly trots toward the front of the orchard. With a quick sniffle, she trotted off her family property. And onto the ponyville road to the town square. Where the P-Mart lay. Even though all she had on was a grey jacket, most ponies don't know exactly what she looked like, except most of the ponies that grew up with Applejack. Even when she had her trademark 'three-apple' cutiemark, most ponies passed it off as another Apple in the vast family of apples. Even though a lot of ponies in the town knew Applejack they have never really known her for wearing a grey jacket with a hoodie on her head. A pony which knows her would probably recognize her crimson hair band which accompanies her mane and tail. And in this instance were her tail was exposed, a pony might have known it was her if she had the bands on. But as of now, her tail was in its full length and all its glory... On the - as rarity would put it - filthy ponyville streets.

She trudged along the path of the road to the P-Mart. A 'ring-n-ding' signified that she entered the store. She grabbed a basket the P-Mart supplied. She walked through the aisles looking for something she probably lost her appetite for. Some good ol'... Ramen noodles, a variety of other carbs, and a lot more sugary items that captivated the aisles. So in a bored manner, she slowly but surely filled her basket with a variety of food. Though she doesn't get much money from her job as a teacher at the School of Friendship and her job at the farm. She did get a considerable amount from side jobs she worked from her in town citizens.

As she finished getting all of which she wanted, she went to the checkout. The clerk that was behind the counter had the same bored expression as Applejack. As she set down her basket on the counter the clerk said,

"Is that all?"

"Yeah."

The beeping from the clerk checking out everything in the basket filled the silence. It was unsettling, to say the least. But Applejack couldn't care less. The clerk put the food into three bags. After the clerk was done with the food and items, Applejack took a small bag of bits from her jacket pocket with her hoof. Then set it onto the counter. The clerk got the amount due and gave her the bag back. Applejack then got her bags and left.

As she heard the last 'ding' of the shop, she noticed an object in the distance. An object that was coming toward her direction at an abnormal speed. She noticed that the object was of a cyan color, with a small but noticeable prismatic color to it. That 'it', soon established itself as not an 'it' but a pony. A mare Applejack all but too familiar with.

Her expression of confusion turned to a smile, then to pure fear. She only had a moment's second to take a step back. Before bracing for the ensuing impact of the fluffy blue mare.

"Ahhhhh!"

"Watch out!"

The collision sent them both falling and flipping backward. And the food, well, let's just say it's seen better days on the shelf.

Applejack's back was on the ground. Startled and seeing stars gambol above her nous.

Rainbow dash face planted firmly into the soil. Used to crashing, even though she doesn't admit it. She slowly lifted her hoofs to a stopping point that was parallel to her earthbound head. She raised her hindquarters to the sky. And with a pull or two, her head was free. She shared it like a wet dog attempting to get the dirt off. After she was done. She stood fully up, just to tilt her head to her left side and start banging her head with her right hoof. After she did the other side, she stood tall.

Mere seconds after, she nearly forgot why she was on the ground and not in the sky. Right, when she was going to take off she glanced at the corner of her view to see a pony stunned on the floor.

A look of shock dressed her face not so elegantly. She carefully walked over to the still frame of that pony. When approaching it, she heard a faint groan of pain. The pony in question slowly rose. And looked Rainbow dash straight in the eye.

Both jumped back in surprise. Rainbow nearly shouted,

"Applej-"

Applejack quickly dashed over to Dash and silenced her with her hoof.

"SHHHH! Ah, don't need everypony 'n ponyville hear'n that! Unlike you, Ah want to keep a low profile."

"Fine, geez. Why are you out here anyway?"

"One; Look around y'all, Two; your clean'n it up."

Dash was stunned to see the variety of food that surrounded them. But then that only aroused different question.

"You buy food at P-Mart? Why do have a 24 pack of ramen noodles? Why do you have pears? Is that, is that heating blanket? Wait, are those Rom-Coms? Why does it look like your going to have the best- No, the most comfortable weekend of your life?"

Applejack just sat there in the silence not answering a single question. But she did take a big inhale and a giant sigh pursued.

"Look y'all made the mess. Fix it."

"Yes, ma'am!"

Getting right to it, rainbow dash grabbed the closest item and was about to chuck it into a bag. But stopped halfway after looking at the cover of a book.

"Dash… put it in the bag, now."

"Why…"

"..."

The book in question was small, but most likely had small words to handle the size of the volume. Rainbow dash not hearing a word Applejack said, stared quietly at the cover. Her face slowly but quickly after starting, turned to a fast crimson. Redder than the red on Applejack's one cheeks.

"Look, Ah can explain…"

"How?"

"...uh, Ah like, um. Ah ventured out of mah regular field of novels. And wanted to read that…"

"You like this?"

"Well, uhhh, um. In a sense, I suppose so…"

"Okay… Um, well here. Well, you want to. I'll just put back in the bag."

"Yeah, good idea."

"Seriously though, I didn't know that you were into that kind of stuff. You don't seem like the kind of mare who's…"

"... Can talk about this later, in private. Not now, not in public."

"Okay… I'm not rarity, but that outfit. Is so not you."

"Oh, shut it! Just pick up the mess."

Applejack after resumed to their playful banter as they both picked up the food and other items.

"Hey, AJ? I was wondering we should meet up again like last week? That was fun, you still have the cider?"

"One; Yes, Ah do, Two; you ain't get'n any, especially after reck'n the school up-"

"I did not reck it. I, just, broke some items…"

"Yeah, yeah, sure. Believe what you will. Ah, could care less, a matter of fact Ah couldn't care less. Why? Because Ah don't care at all!"

"Oh, geez AJ, never took you like a pony who doesn't care in the slightest for Lil ol' me?" Said Rainbow Dash, with a sweet little smile, and big eyes looking at Applejack expectantly.

To that Applejack flustered up and butchered her words.

"Uh, no, Ah mean. A-Ah do care about you. But, Ah just, just don't want y'all makin a mess now, and blam'n it on me. Ah, mean you didn't… But ya could've. I don't know, I just feel like-"

"Shut it blondie, I understand. It's cool."

Applejack blushed at the nickname her crush gave her from time to time. She hated it if any pony but her called her that. But then Rainbow Dash's voice broke her contemplating.

"Well, AJ, can we meet up again. You know like last time. Maybe not at the school. But I don't know somewhere else."

"Well…"

Applejack's mind races with the possibility of places to go. Where they'd have fun. Or could just be alone.

"Hey, maybe we could just go to Sweet Apple Acres. Hang out there, whatcha say blondie?"

"Wait, no!"

The last place she'd want to be is home, not because she didn't like it. No, well yes, but not really. That's for later. She didn't want to involve her romantic life there, even if it's nonexistent. Especially since whom she adores.

"We could go somewhere else…"

"Well, where?"

"Uhhh…"

She knew she'd probably regret it. But took the chance anyway.

"... Where Ah was going to begin with."

"It's that Sweet Apple Acres?"

"No, it's. It's a little cabin out in the orchards. But y'all can't tell a single soul about it, understood."

"Yep!"

"..."

"Cross my heart hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye."

"Come on then"

After entering the endless rows of trees, Rainbow spoke up and said,

"What are we gonna do?"

"We could watch Rom-Coms, or play board games. But most of them are one player…"

"I'll take Rom-Coms."

"Ha, Ah knew you'd say that. By the way, when we get there, would you want some food?"

"Yes, please."

When they finally got back to her little cabin, Applejack put all the food away. And prepared them some ramen noodles. She told Rainbow she'd only be a minute when she went back to that little room that we started in. As she entered she noticed the drink that still had its sickly sweet remains inside. She downed it greedily, even though she missed the fizz that was once there. After her recollection, she retreated to her fortress of blankets. There she sat wondering what to do. Her crush was now in her most treasured sanctuary. Waiting for her, her!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The water was boiling now. Now was the time to put in the ramen. But Rainbow doesn't know that or at least doesn't remember that. She used to have it all the time college. But now she has a job and a Fluttershy that scares her by telling her the risk of eating such food. The only food that Rainbow will never stop eating however, is hayburgers. Never, ever ever.

Rainbow Dash now is only getting increasingly bored seeing that her friend isn't in the room. So Rainbow, being Rainbow, investigates. Going to room, to room, before going into the hallway she saw her friend disappear to.

She went to the kitchen to see the food. The food was just regular snacks and sweets. Crackers, cookies, and bread. A variety of such items. Most of her pantry was of carbs. Impressed with the sheer amount of it. But she also saw some other items as well, in the fridge. There was a multitude of different fruits and vegetables. Not having the best memory, Rainbow couldn't remember that she herself put them there. The fruits ranged from peaches, cherries, and… Pears! Stunned that her friend would have such. Not because she hated the fruit, no. It was that Applejack hated the fruit. Just as Rainbow expected. Applejack is a spy for the pears, and was one all along! But after her imagination fell back down to the reality of rationalization. She realized her orange friend probably doesn't want her family to know she's fine with the fruit. After her short adventure in the kitchen. She went to a room nearly parallel to the door. It led to a very disorganized closet. Next room was to the right of the door, it was a bathroom.

The bathroom, that was somehow in a worse condition than the closet. The closet looked untouched compared to the bathroom. A small box filled to the brim with red mane and tail bands was in one corner. A small pile of a variety of different towels, orange to blue, small to large. Then there was a larger than normal tub, enough to nearly fit two ponies comfortably, that's only if those two ponies were touching.

Rainbow thought to herself,

"Why would AJ would have all this stuff?"

But it seems that there's a lot Rainbow doesn't know about Applejack.

There was also a small container. When opened one can see that there are several bath salts and balls, candles, fake flower petals, and more of what not. Rainbow cringed, she never took her humble friend as a romantic. Rainbow herself has seen Rarity's house and bathroom - different story - and it wasn't this... "desperate". Not that being desperate is a bad thing, its more or less a sad thing. It's not that Rainbow thought she was was desperate it just looked that way. Rainbow should really just stop going through Applejack's personal things at this point. Rainbow decided that this bathroom was a little to... "real". So she left the bathroom quickly in search of an orange pony. She went down the hall where she saw Applehack go before hoof.

And in true 'Rainbow Dash Fashion' she went straight in without thinking first.

"Hey, AJ-"

She stopped herself before Applejack took notice of her. Applejack was in the middle of THE blankets - the fortress of blankets from earlier -, unmoving. All that Rainbow could see of her friend was her orange plot and back hoofs in the middle of the pile. It seemed that Applejack had just lunged herself into the pile. Rainbow looked around the room, to her left, and to the corner was a white mini fridge. Atop it was an empty soda bottle, that didn't have the cap on. The cap was barely visible on the floor. Rainbow looked to her right to see a wall, for the door was to the right corner of the room. But from the door forward was a bookshelf, of what seems to be multiple books, all of which seem to be romantic and possibly erotica(?). A multitude of clothes were in heaps and piles on the floor. To put it into perspective the floor was nearly covered in them. The floor that could barely be made out, were wooden planks. Of which lined the whole floor of the cabin. Rainbow silently walked over to Applejack and said so very quietly,

"To be honest, I never took you as a hopeless romantic…"

"AHHGGGNN!"

Rainbow was just about to laugh but was stopped because of the sheer volume of Applejack's voice stunned her.

"What are you doing, here!"

"You invited me to your oh' so humble abode. Thats why."

"Oh, right. Sorry."

"It's fin-"

"I never told you to come in here though.."

Said an Applejack with a questioning gaze, seeing now that she backed Rainbow into a coner.

"Welllllll… I was... getting worried, you were gone a while. And-"

"SHIT!"

Said a now very worried looking Applejack, thinking to herself about many, many things. And remembering what she fucked up on. (There's a lot...)

While Applejack was in her haze. Rainbow went on about how she somewhat sorry that she waltz in her room.

"My God, look I'm sorry. I didn't know that you didn't want me in here. That still doesn't excuse that you have a guest here - of which is me - and that you should watch your langua-"

"The Ramen!"

Applejack flung all the blankets off of her, most landing on Dash.

"Agh!"

Said the "wounded" pegasus. Dash fell to the floor by the sheer weight of the blankets.

"Wait don't leave me! AAAAA-JAY!"

Applejack may have loved that mare, but she was a little more concerned on the fact that her cabin might burn down.

Running to the kitchen, the floor was soaked and what water remained in the pot was now bubbling furiously. She carefully turned off the fire. And sighed that she only had to clean the water up. And throw away the ramen that was all soggy now, yuk. She probably would've ate it if her crush wasn't here. She ain't gonna let good food go to waste now.

But by the time Rainbow got out of the blankets, Applejack was done cleaning the water spillage. Rainbow walked to the kitchen only to see that the kitchen looked as it was before, the only difference was Applejack was sitting down in a stool and was having a cup of mango juice. Why specifically mango juice and how did Rainbow know it was mango, why I'll tell you. Because there was a mango juice box right next to here, and also because AJ felt like having Mango juice. Deal with it!

"What's wrong with you! Leaving me there all defenseless!"

"You can perfectly handle yourself fine. See! You managed to get out."

"Pshh. Whatever. Asshole."

"Aye. Watch your mouth. Or I'll... Hmm. Meh."

Rainbow scoffed at the half made threat.

"Sooooo... AJ, movie?"

"Eyup."

"What movie or even movies, you have a lot."

Said an amazed Rainbow looking to shelf filled with Rom Coms. Sure, Rainbow had a good bunch of movies that she got over the years, but the amount AJ had unbelievable. There were even different sections on shelves. Romantic, Dramatic, Comedies, Rom-Coms (the shelf Rainbow is staring at), Scary, T.O.T.S.N.B.N. (the ones that shall not be named), and last but not least a big ol' shelf full of-

"Ah don't know, whatever y'all want."

While Rainbow was in awe Applejack went to her pantry, there she grabbed five bags of popcorn. Throughout her life Applejack never really did lose her appetite. No matter what she never really was full, but she did know when she should stop. This was one of those times she forgot to stop and continued to eat.

"Five bags? I only need one, I'm not that hungry."

"Well I am."

"You. You, Applejack are going to eat four, not one, not two, not even three, and thank God not five. But four. Four bags of popcorn?!"

"Eyup."

"Why."

"Why not?"

"That's so unhealthy."

"Since when do y'all care about health?"

"I don't really care but, seriously I wouldn't do THAT even if I didn't have lunch or breakfast. That's waaay to much popcorn. Popcorn gets increasing harder to eat after two full bags."

"Maybe to ya and your petite body."

"We're the same height, dumbass."

Rainbow countered to Applejack in a more than annoyed expression. Then with a sudden more concerned tone.

"Look AJ, I'm worried about your health okay. Seriously though you need to-"

"Maybe we aren't the same height, wait, wait. Think about it. Pretty sure, I'm just tinsy ensy bit bigger."

"We're the same height we checked two days ago. I seriously doubt that you grew taller than me in the span of two days. But you're probably right about being bigger, bigger in width."

"Hey! It's pure muscle anyway."

"Tsk. Bet."

"Whatever. Mah body, mah choice."

As she put the each bag, one by one, - because she has no concern for her microwave, 'cause she pretty convinced its indestructible - in the microwave,Rainbow took a running leap onto the couch.

And for a split second she looked like a majestical swan, till that split second stopped and she face planted on the cushions of the couch. She hit it with a hard and probably painful, "PLOP"!

Applejack saw an opportunity and took it.

"That sounded mighty painful, and a bad decision. Ya know if you keep doing reckless things like that it can lead to an UNHEALTHY lifestyle."

"Touché, touché."

Rainbow situatated herself on the couch, making sure to leave room for Applejack. Till she realized she didn't have to... Grinning evilly Rainbow stretched her body across the comfortable surface. She finally relaxed herself when her body nearly covered the whole couch.

The two mares chatted for a minute or three as the bags were heating up. When the beeps were heard Applejack grabbed the handle of the microwave and took them out. They were hot, really hot. Skin scathing hot, enough to leave a sore for the rest of the day if left on you for more than 3 seconds. She played hot potato with herself bringing the bags to the couch. There one by one fell... onto Dash.

"AGGHHHHH!"

"What in tarnatio- DASH WHY ARE YOU- OH SHIT, I'M SORRY!"

Rainbow fell to the floor, in front of the couch. But the bag(s) fell with her. Atop her and under her, she quickly rose to her hooves and hopped out of the bags. Yelping all the way.

Applejack processing all of this decided to get a small hoof towel - of which was conveniently placed next to the sink - and wet it. Carrying the towel on one hoof she hopped over to Dash.

"Here. A-Ah'm so sorry are, are y'all okay?!"

"Ahh, I'm fine. It hurts a little though."

"Ah'm so sorry, A-Ah didn't see ya. A-Ah wasn't paying attention. A-Ah-"

"It's fine and my fault. I was laying down, I should've left some space for you and the bags... I was being stupide."

"Ah still should've paid attention and you ain't stupid."

"It's okay, don't think about it. It's fine. Besides we're wasting needed movie time."

"You sure Dash. Absolutely?"

"Yep."

"If ya say so."

"..."

"..."

"There always seems to awkward silence between us."

"Ah know right."

"AAAnyway, what about "High Horse". Heard good things never watched it though..."

"Really?! Never?"

"Yeah."

"Seriously."

"Yeah."

"Well we're gonna change that, real quick. I promise you that!"

"Should I be scared."

"What no-Pshhh... Only thing you should be afraid of is how your going to obsess over it."

"..."

"...for years, you'll 'ship' them... years..."

"You creep me out sometimes. That's usually when your seriously out of character."

"Whatevs, Dash. I couldn't care less."

"There! You see! Right there, since when do you whatevs!"

"Your conspiracy theories of my behaviors are getting out of hoof, but... whatevs."

With that, that whole ordeal was forgotten. Their bickering and commentating continued through the whole night. The two sat on the couch comfortably. With five bags of popcorn and some magically appearing mango juice. And so with that - final 'with that' - the movie(marathon) began.  
(Because who watches only one movie with their friend and leaves? Huh?! Yeah that's what I thought, thot!)


	4. Chapter 4

It was 3:00 AM in the morning. Both Applejack and Rainbow Dash we're exhausted. Each movie being around two hours or longer. It was a long tedious battle for them but they did it. They won and they did so by watching every single movie in the series.

Surrounding the two were 17 empty and halfway empty bags of popcorn. Four empty liter bottles of soda. A giant pile of assorted sweets that would put any ordinary pony in a sugar coma. And lastly a carefully arranged pyramid of insta-noodles cups.

The two laid there looking at the credits of the last movie of the series. The screen was anything but black. With exciting colors that'd put and do put to shame Rainbows own prismatic mane.

Applejack's mane ties was lying on floor with sad looks in their nonexistent eyes, for they were taken off and left there by hour three of the movie marathon. Applejack's hat was half visible under the pile of sweets.

And to top all of this off was the fact that the two mares were sharing a fairly large and fluffy blanket. Truth be told Applejack was too tired to realize that. The two falling in and out of sleep, each of their own eyes blinking slowly at different speeds.

A loud yawn broke the silence. Well the silence between them. Since the credits were blasting up beat celebratory music. (Almost as if the movie itself was congratulating the two for making through the marathon.) The yawn came from Applejack. After the yawn she slithered her body so her hoof could reach into the cushions of the couch to pull out - rather aggressively - the remote, and with that, she turned off the TV. And slowly turned her head to Rainbow Dash. Applejack saying in a near silent voice.

"Well... *yawn* whatcha ya thenk?"

Said Applejack with a slight smile, because a bigger one was too much of an effort.

"Pretty- *yawn* good."

"Just good?.."

"Okay, okay. It was dope."

"Knew it. Told ya so."

"Yeah ya did."

Then with more silence, Applejack spoke up once more,

"Goodnight..."

"Thanks, AJ. Goodnight to you to bro..."

"Thanks, Dash. Goodnight."

"Goodnight AJ. Thanks."

They both continually said goodnight each other. Both unaware they already said good night. This continued for exactly 43 seconds. When both - somehow - simultaneously fell asleep at the exact same moment.


	5. Chapter 5

The morning was rough. Applejack woke up around 2:00 PM, she usually woke up early for farm work. But it seems that her fatigue caught up with her.

She stumbled out of the blanket she shared with Rainbow Dash. Staggering to the kitchen to make breakfast. It wasn't till she opened the fridge she realized she shared a blanket with her crush. Sure, they slept together before but this was the first time that they had shared a blanket, a couch, and were alone together. In AJ's cabin.

With wide eyes, she slowly closed the fridge. And looked behind her to the still sleeping Rainbow Dash. She turned back around, her muzzle just two inches in front of the fridge. There she took the biggest inhale of her life, she held it for at least 10 seconds, as she very silently screamed internally. After doing that for 5 more seconds, she exhaled. And got to making breakfast for herself and Dash, with a smile on her face.

Meanwhile in Sweet Apple Acres. Macintosh woke up around 12:00 AM he would've woken up early but weekends were the Apple family's off time. So he slept in. He went downstairs around 2:30 PM because he was lazy and didn't want to leave his comfy haven of a bed. (Like any sane pony would.) Big Mac went downstairs and to his amazement, there was no Applejack. Surprised he went up stairs once more to Applejack's room. She wasn't there either. Macintosh started to worry, he started to look around frantically. Everywhere, and anywhere. Big Mac found his sister no where. At somepoint along the way he gave up and started to make breakfast himself. However the only thing he could - successfully - make was cereal, and when Apple Bloom awoke. She was greeted at the kitchen with a bowl, spoon, cereal box, (a sad) cup of (poorly poured) apple juice, and an already opened jug of milk. Apple Bloom then huffed and got to making herself a cereal. A really sad bowl of cereal might I add.

Back at the cabin Applejack continued to get some more ingredients for the breakfast she was making. She did this with a bright smile on her face. Thinking of how she just slept with her crush. She sighed happily at the thought.

A couple minutes later the smell of crispy hay and toast filled the humble cabin. Along with the scent of aperitive eggs. The sound of the sizzling pan could be heard from the couch. Where Rainbow slept. Snuggling up against blanket. She made loud snores which surprising didn't mind Applejack much. But Rainbow's snore stopped mid-way after smelling something to good to be true. She shot up, turning her head at the speed of light toward the kitchen and Applejack.

Applejack was humming a little tune of her own aloud. She bopped her head up and down slightly to the tempo of her tune. She was toasting the toast in a pan with some butter. Exactly as she turned around to set the pan on a towel on the counter, she saw that Rainbow was staring directly at her. She dropped the pan onto the towel with a muffled clang. Eyes wide and with quick hysterical words she said,

"DASH!"

"Mornin..."

Said Rainbow quite nonchalantly.

"Gosh. Why ya gotta scare me like that?"

Applejack quickly turned around to hide her blush. Applejack was stunned at how Rainbow was so casual about sleeping over. Sleeping over with her, in her Cabin, alone... Together. Her blush deepened.

"You were scared?"

"Shut up dash."

Rainbow scoffed lightly at Applejack's response, as she lifted herself off the couch and to the cold unfeeling wooden floorboards. She quickly tiptoed to the nearest stool of the counter that breakfast was getting prepared on. She looked at the simple but various amounts of food. There were fruit, toasted hay and now toast. As well as the possibility of a multitude of differing juices. On one corner there was a pan of eggs and a little salt n' pepper shaker. And on the other side and right in front of Rainbow Dash, were waffles. Her mouth watered at the scent of the syrup that stood next to the ever-growing plate of waffles. To the little decorative porcelain plate of butter to the different jams, jellies, and to the holy can of whipped cream. She stared at Applejack's back for she was turned around getting the final waffle. Rainbow's eyes held a look of childlike amazement as Applejack turned back around as she finished getting the last waffle. She put it onto the plate, there were now a total of 9 waffles, nearly a foot tall tower of the soon to be sweetened vessel of goodness.

Rainbow raised her hoof and pointed to all of it, and slowly back to her. Pointing to her chest. Applejack with a small smile and closed eyes nodded warmly. All I can say about what happened next is that chaos ensued. Delicious chaos. Wonderfully delicious chaos.

-/ Author's Note: Sorry for the wait guys, I'll do more promise. Next chapter will be about the legendary battle of the Morn of food. /-


End file.
